Talk:Beecher's Hope
Unable to save Anyone have issues w/ not being able to lie down on a bed and save game? This sometimes happens to me with various safehouses, but not this particular one. Its just a small glitch with most safehouses. Lush1998 18:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Which room are you trying to save in? If you're playing as Jack, John and Abigail's room is no longer a save point and instead it switches over to Jack's room. You didn't give much detail, so I don't know if this helps. JackFrost23 14:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Source? ::Uh, the game, itself? - JackFrost23 17:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It appears as though that was a failed attempt at creating a header. I have cleaned up the talk page, so see below: :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Source? "The Marstons also seem to own a pasture south of Blackwater." - How do you know this? I have visited the area in question and have come across no distinguishing features. Is it mentioned in a mission? :This might be referring to the pasture that John and Uncle drive the cattle to during the mission "By Sweat and Toil". - JackFrost23 17:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but it might not be theres. It may just be a pasture used by multiple ranchers. Lush1998 18:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Game Completion Is their anyway of getting the heard of cows back into Beecher's Hope once the game is complate? :Nope, because Jack doesn't become a rancher. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Area or Ranch? I've always wondered is "Beecher's Hope" the name of the ranch itself or the name of the area the ranch is in? Take a stagecoach to "Beecher's Hope" and you go to the ranch. But Ross says that John's family was dropped at his "scrabble ranch in Beecher's Hope". Anyone know? Spawny0908 (talk) 04:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I wanna say ranch because john allways calls it a ranch. Dragonhunter 2336 04:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say it's something along the lines of Marston's Ranch in Beecher's Hope. Similar to MacFarlane's Ranch in Hennigan's Stead. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Horseshoes in Beecher's Hope Aye, never really posted anything here, but there's something I've always found odd in Beecher's Hope. There are two horseshoe sand thingies behind the house, that are obviously in no use. 13:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC)RedDeadRick Music What's that sad music that plays around as Jack when your around it? Atomic Number 16 (talk) (talk) 19:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Check out Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack. If it isn't one of the tracks from the soundtrack, then it is incidental music created by Bill Elm and Woody Jackson for the game. :2ks4 (talk) 21:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Checked the Soundtracks list, Played all tracks on Youtube. :Turns out it is the incidental music. Atomic Number 16 (talk) (talk) 22:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ownership of Livestock As seeing that the ranch afterall is a ranch, I was wondering if it is possible the actually have livestock on it. I have tried breaking horses then bringing them back to the ranch, and putting them in the barn or the fence around it, but they always despawn. I have also tried dragging various other animals to the ranch but that is near impossible to do because the horse always just runs in a circle around the animal in the diameter of the lasso, and not dragging them Daylguy247 (talk) 01:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Red Dead Online in 1907? Can someone tell me if Marson's house is in Red Dead Online? Just to confirm the game takes place after the epilogue. kamikatsu_ Talk 22:08, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Size? Is it ever stated in-game how big the property is? Are we talking a single acre? Maybe more? Just curious, but it could be relevant enough to add to the page. ShootingStarAJM (talk) 16:04, January 23, 2019 (UTC)